narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Mira (In-Progress)
Mira Natsume (''夏目 みら, 'Natsume Mira) is a former head shinobi of Kumogakure, but only served as a strategist. (Head shinobi is not the Kage, it is merely a rank, like Tokubetsu Jounin) '''This article may contain spoilers for both my fanfic, and for the manga series. This was also a ''comedy story, so it may get a bit awkward, but I assure you, no sues. You may flame if you wish, but most of this was made as a joke. Update: Was reading through this like a year later. Oh god it's so terrible. LOL Background As a child, Mira was pretty bad with handsigns and using her elements. She was generally average with taijutsu and had no experience with genjutsu. She, instead, took to the books and tried to learn as much as possible so she could at least outwit people. In general, Mira was an excellent strategist, but she knew her limits and would never try to beat something that was above her level. Mira was raised with average parents, both of them retiring their shinobi lifestyle as chuunin when they had a second kid. They disliked the power stuggles between the villages and decided to open a restaurant on the edge of Yugakure instead, leaving Mira with financial support in Kumogakure. Mira never spited her parents, believing they made the right choice and when her time came, she would follow their path. Mira disliked the war and struggles in Kumogakure as well, especially because they stooped so low as to kidnap children like Hyuuga Hinata to strengthen themselves. She became one of the higher ranking shinobi when she turned 18, but only as part of the strategic military and hardly ever as part of the fighting forces. Personality Mira is a very brash and easily tempermental person, though she knows her limits when against someone of respect of higher level. She often starts arguements about trivial things. Although she can be quite rude, she is also very loyal and will never break a promise. Although she may have respect for people, that will not stop her from making fun of, or starting a fight with that person. She also has a sense of humour, always expecting a comeback. She finds Deidara to be a hot-headed, brash, and impulsive person, but excuses it because she cannot win in a fight against him. Mira does not think of relationships as a romantic nor necessary thing, and prefers to think of the most logical and practical way to living. She will hardly ever fluster nor be surprised because of her natural ability to think of all possibilities and outcomes in a situation. She has a strong hatred for the Raikage, A, because of his temper and power-hungry leadership, causing her to defect from Kumogakure, though ironically, she now works for Deidara, who is equally irrational and even slightly psychotic. Appearance Mira is all around average looking, not having any special traits nor awareness for outer appearance. Her hair is unruly and messy usually. The only significant mark she has is a birthmark under her right eye, though it is small and hardly noticable. Originally, she adorned the Kumogakure flak and a regular shinobi outfit, though after defecting, she changed to a half sleeved vest with a black top. She didn't prefer to wear such little clothing, but she was in a rush when she had to leave. She also wears one fishnet knee-high stocking, and one fully black stocking with fishnet gloves. She wears a skirt, often hemmed up to be easier for movement, but again she didn't have the time to change before leaving. Later on in the series, her clothing becomes torn and she is forced to maintain a chakra-layer of clothing, so it is designed in a chinese-based gown with Akatsuki-like clouds patterned around it. She may change the decoration and design as she likes. She wears high heel boots in her regular form, but changes frequently when in battle or running. It may be hinted she only wore high heels to be taller than Deidara. Abilities Because Mira was below average in learning jutsus and genjutsu, as well she was born in no clan, she honed her intellects and became respectable for being smart. She used her knowledge to create her own form of transformation, having been the only jutsu she near perfected as a child. She also knew a few wind-based movements, as well as sharpening her weapon with wind, but that was the extent of her powers. Transformation After learning how to fully operate her transformation ability, she decided not to use it to turn into people, but studied the mechanics and inner workings of every useful animal. Studying the biology of animals, she made it possible to transform exactly into an animal, using even their digestive track and their senses. Because of this, her vocal box is not available during transformation, but she can boost her physical strength and speed in a quick and powerful animal. Her favourite animals are tigers and rhinos for force, cheetahs for speed, parrots to fly and speak, bugs to infiltrate and starfish for regeneration of minor limbs, though other animals may be more useful in certain situations. She also adapted her own body to become somewhat attuned to the workings of some animals, adapting a snake-like metabolism and even numbing her taste buds to eat almost anything. Though, she is as vunerable as a bug whilst being a bug, and she can easily succumb to instincts if she turns into too large of a beast. She can turn into almost any size, though she will most likely not be able to control her movements and she is more vunerable and suceptable to attacks. Fabrication Furthering her knowledge in transformation, she started to use the same concept of transformation and replacement to seem as though she makes a weapon or object out of nothing. She cannot create anything too complex, nor anything living, but by taking nearby materials and molecules, she temporarily transforms them into a type of weapon or inorganic material for hand-to-hand combat. She often switches quickly from an animal and taijutsu to confuse or quick attack opponents. Status Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Being given a tedious mission by the Raikage, Mira reluctantly agreed and was sent on a month long mission along with Yugito Nii, and a large platoon of low leveled chuunin. The mission went smoothly for the most part, but upon the way back headed into the Akatsuki team, Hidan and Kakuzu. Being used as the shield she was sent to, Mira had taken the shape transformation to look like the two-tails, Matatabi, according to a picture given by A. Upon being easily detected, Mira still attempted to fight them as the cat, but the size was too much for her to handle and she succumbed to the mental pressure, but not before trampling a few things on the way. By the time she came too, Yugito was already captured and taken away by the Akatsuki pair, attempting to leave the scene. Mira quickly followed in pursuit as a bird, having hidden her chakra in the tiny form. For several days, she watched as they traveled farther with the still-alive Yugito, but after reaching their destination, Mira stumbled upon the Akatsuki cave as a bug. After hearing the long-winded reason to why the Akatsuki leader had been doing these stunts, she realizes that his methods may not be that bad, and in comparison to the village she affiliated herself with, she liked Pein's ideas better. After being discovered (or in fact they always knew she was there, but she was not too much of a threat), she is quickly ordered to be murdered. After bowing down to the leader to join them, she is bluntly denied and again, ordered to be killed . She is only spared because of her challenge to fight one of the members, giving them the offer of "if I win, then I can replace that member, if I lose, you can do what you want with me." Deidara takes up the offer to show off his art, but he orders Hidan to make sure Mira doesn't escape in the meanwhile. Upon arrival, Deidara detonates several low-leveled explosives that force her into defense. The only way of her survival would be an all-out full transformation, to which she disguises herself as a giant dragon (this was merely a ruse, as she was actually a giant lizard in order to scare him). Although Deidara does manage to 'defeat' her, she raises the point where she was able to take out one of his arms after biting at it, and therefore it should be called a technical tie. Angered and annoyed that she had the nerve to call out a tie, he notes he will spare her life only if she becomes his underling and praises his artistic abilities. She does so with sarcasm, and bows allegiance. They quickly go to find Kakuzu to re-sew his arm, then depart shortly after to find Tobi. Although he actually dislikes her company, he keeps his word and does not kill her, but instead takes his hatred out on the newly reunited Tobi. Three Tails Arc Traveling with Deidara as a parrot, since he hated Mira talking and complaining, she quietly obeyed most of his demands and stayed rested on his shoulder, only occasionally squawking. She wasn't present for the fight against the three-tails, as she felt like it's power was too strong and she would get in the way, she was ordered to help carry it back to the hideout once on land. Once back in the cave, the extraction started and lasted several days, although people were weary about her allegiance as Deidara's underling. Soon after, Kakuzu and Hidan announced their plans to go after the Konoha kids. Mira and Deidara, whom were disussing their plans on infiltrating Kumogakure to steal the eight-tails while Mira acted as a spy, had happened upon the sight where Kakuzu was fighting, only to find Hidan missing and Kakuzu near-death. Incidentally, Kakuzu was spared by their arrival, but held a grudge ever since then for allowing himself to be saved by such cheap methods. Upon entering Kumogakure, Deidara disguised as a villager and carried Mira back as an injured shinobi who had supposedly gone missing from her mission. Though the act only worked for a short period of time, and they were forced to flee immediately from the village after Mira had thrown on a quick clothing set. Being chased by a large squadron, Mira had taken on the only relative left in the village, her Uncle Domeki. The fight was a one on one fight, as it turned into a personal battle. The battle dragged on for a while, until Mira got the upperhand because of her previous job handling information, knowing most of his fighting styles. Mira ultimately won as she left him with severed limbs and quickly retreated before the rest of his team caught up to her. Tobi later reunited with them, leading them and forcing them towards the hot springs. Reluctantly, they all agreed to take a break, only to find out it was a mixed hot spring which Mira is quite annoyed by. At the hot springs, Deidara nearly escapes the wrath of the sudden appearance of Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, along with the Tsuchikage, Onoki. After rushing out, flustered at the fact that he wasn't even dressed, Deidara attempts to fight with Mira's cooperation, but the match shortly blunders as they find out they are terrible at teamwork, and they escape underground, Tobi escaping by himself. Deidara, annoyed that his underling is so weak and uncooperative, decided then to train her at teamwork along with Tobi. Tobi succeeds fluently with his training, learning how to plant bombs and following instructions. Mira, though, resorts to basic chakra control training and learning how to use her elements, again. After what felt like weeks, Mira understood the basics of working alongside the lunatic bomber, knowing when to retreat and what would kill her in his blast radius. As a treat, Deidara decided to eat at a nearby village in Yugakure, mostly because he himself was hungry. Deidara gets annoyed at the fact that she does not decide what she want because she has no recognition of taste, and he starts ordering everything he likes instead. It was not until the chef leaves the kitchen and attacks Mira that she realizes that it's her parents restaurant. They decide to stay the night because they offered Deidara free food, but only stayed until the night passed because they weren't used to staying indoors in such a 'homely' place. As they leave, they bump into Hidan and Kakuzu whom, along with the reappearing Tobi, decide that they want to go to a bar, much to Kakuzu and Deidara's dismay. After being daunted by Tobi, and mocked by Hidan, Kakuzu forcibly follows Hidan and Deidara follows Tobi. Mira follows behind as she fears Kakuzu still holds his grudge. Not long before they arrived at a bar. During the stay at the bar, tension between Deidara and Itachi and the extremeities of the situation drives everyone to end up drinking some beer whilst Tobi proceeds in trying to get everyone to play a game with him. As everyone departs, Tobi notices Deidara being slightly more outspoken than usual, believing that he is actually drunk. Mira also feels as if she accidentally triggered something wrong within her digestive system and starts to feel the side effects of alcohol poisoning. Itachi Pursuit Arc Soon after the two of them start recovering, Deidara and Tobi are both telepathically told the situation with Sasuke and Orochimaru, where Deidara suddenly has a newfound interest in killing Sasuke. Immediately, Deidara starts head out, despite the fact that Mira is vomitting her guts out on his flying bird. While in the sky looking for Sasuke, Mira notices a flock of kids and brings his attention towards them. He goes for them, seeing as they were second on his hit list. Tobi and Deidara work together, planting bombs in the ground as well as setting bombs everywhere in the forest while a spirited, yet unseen battle was taking place. Mira stayed in the air, suffering from extreme nausea and not wanting to come down only to be a hindrance. That plans soons backfire as Yamato targets her, pulling her down and forcing her to flee on the mine-filled ground. With Kiba on her tail, as well as Yamato, it was only a matter of time before they both attacked her, going so far as to dismember half of her arm before trapping her in a wooden coffin made by Yamato. She transformed into an elephant to break through the coffin, but didn't have enough strength to fight back, leaving her to be nearly kidnapped if it weren't for Deidara's quick rescue, which also caused him to retreat from Sai's aerial attacks. The retreat gave her enough time to regenerate her arm, but only if she fully transformed into a starfish and kept her mental state in check. Seemingly irritated, Deidara gets angry at her for letting them escape while they had the chance, but also takes this time to tease her about her incompetance and showing her that he truly is the better fighter. They also seem to lose Tobi in the mess, thinking he was either taken or just goofing off again. Trying to flush out the sickness in her body, she deactivates all animal-like organs in her body and returns to her original body shape. Not long after, she realizes what true hunger feels like and not wanting to feel sick yet again, they are forced to visit the same bar they previously visited. Upon visiting and eating, a waitress comes by, recognizing and believing that Deidara returned because he actually liked her. She asks Mira to ask Deidara on a date, and although she severly does not care for their romantic situations and stooping to listening to the demands of a civil waitress, she does so only to get revenge on Deidara. He reluctantly agreed, only because she proclaimed it in the restaurant and he didn't want to cause a scene. This forced Mira to sit waiting for his return for the night, hoping not to have to wait for the morning. At sunrise he still didn't return, but Tobi returns as he announced the death of Itachi by Sasuke's hand, disappearing again not long after. Deidara returned as he announces that he hated going on so called 'dates' with idiots that didn't comprehend his 'art', then wanted to continue his search for Sasuke. Picking up the scent of what could have been Sasuke, they both headed towards the area where Itachi was killed. Suddenly, the scent of Tobi suddenly arrives as they head towards a hideout. As they entered, they find Tobi with Sasuke as his crew, discovering that they were now part of Akatsuki as well. Mira starts an argument with Karin, but is belittled by Sasuke and stopped by Juugo. They also realize Tobi's real identity, and are forced to back out from the fight since they have become affiliated. Inv asion of Pain Arc Under construction Five Kage Summit Arc Under construction Shinobi World War Arc Under construction Creation and Conception * She is part of a fanfiction called Bestiality, but...please don't go near it. It's very bad. Just like this OC . * Originally her first costume was her actual second costume, but I decided that I should just make her wear the regular Kumogakure flak instead of some ridiculous looking ugly outfit, so I switched it and made it go along with the ridiculous story. Her third outfit it the most random, but there's always an excuse, right? * Although I do not consider her a sue, the events in this story can be considered ridiculous because it was a comedy. * Mira (みら) ''was actually named after the dog in Silent Hill. * I created her from a really bad zombie dream. Deidara was involved, so I thought 'why not?' * I am aware she she bends the canon story. It annoys me too, but I'm much too lazy to change it. *Her character is to resemble an 'average Asian girl' because I wanted her to be...well ordinary. Spin-Off Ending *Although she is technically deceased in the ending, some readers got mad/sad at the outcome so I created an alternate ending. The alternate ending is some what a spinoff comedy, where she and Deidara open a restaurant for the fun of it. (It's not too OOC either, which just makes it that much more ridiculous.) *During the spin-off, some guest characters make a appearance, this includes Hidan as their first (surprising) customer. After he leaves, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, Darui and C, Rock Lee and Might Gai, Kankuro and Temari and one unknown Hidden Mist shinobi try to shut them down for being former antagonists. This is twarted due to the fact that they were served decorated and cheap non-lethal food. *Deidara does try several times to get into an argument with the customers. *Deidara is the chef for the reason that Mira cannot cook to save her life, nor can she distinguish flavours. *Deidara is given artistic freedom, with the rule that nothing should be explosive in the meal. *He was also given the liberty to hold fireworks, if he so pleases. Trivia * Mira will eat anything edible. * Her hobbies include reading and thinking. * Natsume (夏目) means summer, even though her favourite season is spring. * Her sister Karina （カリ名）has a strange name. It is spelled like "borrowed name." * She has completed 79 official missions in total: 9 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 43 B-rank, 13 A-rank, 5 S-rank missions. * She desires to fight Karin. * Mira's motto is, "Fight for the ones I obey." ''私は従うもののために戦う * Although Mira does take note of Tobi's random disappearances, she never clued in on the fact that he was doing anything important until he revealed himself. Quotes *(To Deidara) "Yeah, yeah. Your art is nice, fabulous, splendid! You are great, Blondie. OH, how I respect you!" *(To Kakuzu) "You have serious problems with inferiority don't you. Everyone does, don’t they? Fucking Christ, lose some of that pride." *(To Deidara) "Sasori…he was a guy?...Oh. I thought it was like a romantic relationship or something…” *(To Karui) “Yo! My former acquaintances! This is a pleasant meeting on a fine day, no?” *(To Suigetsu) “Oi. Let’s make it a challenge. In this upcoming war, let’s have a body count!” *(To 'Tobi') "Tobi, I wish you fucking rot in a hole..." Reference All art belongs to me. Mira belongs to me as well. http://silenthill.wikia.com/wiki/Mira Category:DRAFT